Decoding the Youngest Hardy
by shiki94
Summary: Alexis Hardy is the younger sibling of Matt and Jeff Hardy. She seems like the type of person that people stay away from, but it's the opposite-she draws in people due to her personality. Yet she can't help but feel alone because of all of the teasing she has to endure. Could it take being thrown in a storyline with two rookie Divas to get her to open up at last?
1. Another Day, Another New Storyline

**I decided to write this story after typing a bio for and using my OC, Alexis Hardy. If you want to read it, everything you need to know about Alexis will be found on my profile. I own none of the other Superstars and Divas used in this story.**

"Another week, another few days of taping and traveling." Alexis Hardy mused out loud to herself. Alexis was a worker in the WWE and needless to say, she loved her job a lot. But then again, she'd been with the company ever since she was 10, which is something that surprises people when she tells them how many years she's been working as a pro wrestler. One thing she started to despise about the company as of late though was the fact that so many of the newer wrestlers acted cocky and arrogant on-screen as well as off-screen, so Alexis, or Alex as her friends and family members called her, tended to stay away from mostly everyone. Because of this, most of her co-workers passed around rumors saying things like Alex was stuck-up or she thought she was better than everyone there.

Sighing, Alex flopped down on the couch in her locker room backstage, put in her earbuds, and decided to listen to her iPod until her friends R-Truth and Kofi were done with their segments and matches for the week so they could leave. Alex had her own match earlier on the show where she fought and won against Tensai. 'He was too easy to beat. I've fought him before, so I just had to keep my speed up.' Alex thought to herself smiling. She had almost drifted off into a nap when the rumbling of her stomach woke her up. 'Damn it I'm hungry. Guess I'll head to catering to see if I can scrape up something to eat. I knew I should've brought my emergency stash of Pocky.' Alex thought to herself. Groaning, she leapt up from the couch and went out into the hallway when she almost ran into one of the other Superstars.

"Ow! I'm so sorry. I should've been watching where I was going." Alex apologized.

"Yeah you should've, you little creep." the other person snapped.

"Oh fuck. Hello Mikey." Alex said, groaning when she finally saw who it was.

"That's The Miz to you, you little runt. Where are you headed off to? Going to find something to break?" The Miz said mockingly.

"No, if you must know, I was heading to catering. Contrary to what everyone believes not all of the women here 'fear the fork', so to speak." Alex said.

"I know you don't. I can tell from the way you were having a speed-eating race with Phil that you eat. Plus it's kind of obvious from how big your stomach is." Miz said, laughing.

"Ooh. You really burned me with that one. LayCool just sent me text Mikey. They want their insults back." Alex said, smirking.

With a pained look on his face, Miz said, "Whatever. I've got more important things to do with my time than argue with some little kid." After saying that, he turned on his heel and left the way he was heading.

Sighing, Alex just walked along singing in time with the Sleeping With Sirens song 'With Eyes to Hear and Ears to See'. She finally made it to the catering area and got some of the cookies that were laying out when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey Steph. What brings you to these parts?" Alex said smiling.

"Hey Alexis. I'm here because my dad wants to talk to you. He's in his office here if you want to see him." Stephanie said.

"Sure thing." Alex said. She had no clue why Vince McMahon would want to see her, but knowing him he might have wanted to consider giving her a new gimmick. As she was walking with Stephanie, Alex asked "By any chance, do you know why your dad wants to talk to me? Last time I went to see him, he tried to get me to wear more girly clothes as my ring attire."

"If I remember right, he said something about trying to give you a storyline with some of the Diva rookies on NXT. So that means you have to have bonding time with some of our new recruits." Stephanie said.

"Great." Alex said, not so enthusiastically. It's something that's a little known fact about Alexis is the fact that she didn't really want anything to do with the Divas, whether it was Divas already on the roster or the WWE's newest finds. To Alex, all of the Divas were either horrible wrestlers or just too pretty. She missed being surrounded by Divas that she made friends with, but she still kept in touch with her friends so that made things easier on her.

When they finally made it to Mr. McMahon's office, they went inside to find the boss himself waiting for them. "Alexis, welcome. Please have a seat." Mr. McMahon said, gesturing to the chairs in front of him.

After Alex sat down, she immediately asked Vince, "Ok Mr. McMahon. Stephanie told me that you're trying to peg me with a new storyline mentoring some of the rookie Divas. Who are they and when do I start?"

"Well, first of all, the Divas should be two that you should have no problem working with seeing as how they mirror you in personality. The Divas you have to mentor are AJ Lee and Kaitlyn. But respectively their names are April Mendez and Celeste Bonin. You start next Tuesday." Mr. McMahon said.

'AJ Lee and Kaitlyn? Ugh. They already sound like a couple of not that talented Barbies.' Alex thought. Sighing, Alexis stood up and said, "Fine. So am I going to have to follow a script or am I going to be able just ad-lib what I say?"

"We decided that since both of these women are still a little green you're going to have the liberty to ad-lib everything to say. Then if we like how things are going, we'll consider giving you three scripts to make things official on-screen. And Alexis, this means that you are going to have to spend time with these girls. As soon as you meet them next Tuesday, you're going to be traveling with them too. Understood?" Stephanie said.

Groaning, Alex said "Fine." Once they finalized the details of the storyline, Alex left the office and headed straight back to her locker room. As soon as she got back, she slammed the door, ran to the couch, grabbed one of the pillows, buried her face in it, and screamed as loud as she could. After she finished screaming, she collapsed on the couch with tears running down her face. 'Why? Out of all the people to work on this roster, why do I have to work with the fucking Divas?' Upon hearing her door open, she saw R-Truth and Kofi come in with their bags ready, but when they saw Alex in tears, they each took a seat on the couch on either side of her.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Kofi asked, putting an arm around Alex.

Wiping her face, she said "I just came back from a meeting with Vince and Stephanie. They want to put me in a storyline with two people at once."

"Well, that's cool. Who are the lucky guys you get to be in a storyline with?" R-Truth asked.

"That's the thing. The two people in this storyline with me aren't guys. They're honest-to-goodness _Divas_." Alex said, tearing up again.

"Maybe it won't be so bad. These two can't possibly be as bad as some of the ones in the past. And who knows? Maybe some of your skills and awesomeness might rub off on them." Kofi said smiling.

"He's got a point Alex. I mean, you might actually like having to spend time with other girls instead of the two of us and the other guys all the time." R-Truth said laughing.

Wiping her face again and laughing, Alex said "You might just be right. Maybe I can milk some fun out of doing this. Now let's head back to the hotel. Fighting Tensai wore me out. Plus I need to call Matt and Jeff and tell them the good news, provided they aren't asleep yet."

* * *

Alex left the arena and headed back to the hotel with R-Truth and Kofi. The trio checked in and they went to their own rooms. After Alex took her shower and got dressed in her pajamas, she rummaged around in her bag and got her Skelanimals rabbit Jack out and laid in bed, preparing to call her brothers. After her phone rang for a few seconds, Matt finally answered. "Hey Alex. We just saw you on RAW and we think it's epic that you beat Tensai the way you did."

Smiling into the phone, Alex said "Thanks. I was sure after that splash he almost had me, but like a Hardy, I didn't give up."

"Awesome. Nice to see that us training you hasn't failed." Matt laughed. "So what makes you want to call us at 11:45 at night? Don't you have to get some sleep so that you can make your flight back home in the morning?"

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to either you or Jeff about. Vince and Stephanie had a meeting with me and they want to give me a new storyline." Alex said.

"That's awesome. Who are the guys you get to feud with now?" Matt asked.

"Actually the _girls_ I'm in a storyline with are new. Vince wants me to mentor them so that they can get a good feel for being in the company. And me being the dope I am, I agreed." Alex said. "What if I do this and they don't want to work with me?"

"Sis. Calm down because if you don't when you get home, all of your signed Alesana posters will a big pile of ashes. You just need to give being around these Divas a chance. If they like you, then that rocks. If they don't, then they're losing out on being friends with one of the coolest people in the world." Matt said reassuringly.

"Thanks for those words of encouragement. Now do you think you and Jeff could do a bit of research into their backgrounds and let me what you two find? Their names are April Mendez and Celeste Bonin. I'm so tired now." Alex said yawning.

"Sure. Now make sure you get enough sleep. The others can't wait to play once you get home. Night baby sis. Love you." Matt said.

"I love you too big bro. Good night." Alex said, ending the call. Once she turned off the lights in her room, she rolled over on her side and grabbed Jack. 'Maybe what Matt, Ron, and Kofi said. Maybe I will like these new girls. But then again, with my luck, I'll just be thankful if they even want to talk to me.' Alex thought before she fell asleep.


	2. A Change of Plans

**I decided to put chapter 2 up after getting hit with an idea. Even though it was after 1:00 am, I really wanted to post this.**

The following morning Alex was awoken from her sleep by her phone playing 'Sugar Rush' by Blood on the Dance Floor. When she managed to roll over and put on her glasses, she saw that it was only 7:09 in the morning. 'Whoever's calling had better be in a dire emergency or being held hostage somewhere.' Alex thought grumpily. She answered her phone without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" Alex said around a yawn.

_"Alexis. It's me, Stephanie. I know it's early in the morning to be calling you, but there's been a change of plans as far as you starting your mentorship goes."_ Stephanie said.

"Ugghhh. What's the change? You and Vince are just gonna drop the idea altogether?" Alex asked stretching.

_"Not exactly. Instead of having you start next Tuesday like we planned, we're gonna push the date forward to next Monday. That won't be too much of a problem, will it?"_ Stephanie asked.

"OK. I'll be ready by then. I've got to get ready for my flight back home so I have to cut this call short. I'll see you and Vince next week Steph." Alex said.

_"OK. We look forward to seeing you then. Bye Alexis." _Stephanie said ending the call.

Alexis backed out of the call and looked at the time on her phone. '7:35. Fuck! Now I can't go back to sleep. Oh well, I've got an early flight anyways. Guess I'll just get ready to leave.' Alex thought. So she rummaged around in her bag and got out her favorite Evanescence t-shirt, a pair of her cargo shorts with a hole in the right knee, and laid out a pair of socks on top of her clothes. After she took a shower and got ready, she packed her bags and left her room to head to the airport to catch her flight. The whole time she was waiting to leave, she listened to the All Time Low songs she had. By the time her flight was ready to leave, she had listened to every Bullet For My Valentine song she had downloaded and boarded the plane. As the plane was headed to the airport in Raleigh, she couldn't help but start to think about being in this new storyline. 'Out of all the people to do this mentoring shit, why'd Vince choose me? He knows I've got problems with the Divas. Maybe what Matt, Ron, and Kofi told me was true. Maybe I will like this. I mean AJ and Kaitlyn can't possibly be as bitchy as most of the other Divas are.' Alex thought to herself as the plane landed. Once she left the plane and walked through the terminal in the Raleigh airport, she was immediately bombarded by Jeff and Shannon Moore.

"Aaahh! Stop you too!" Alex screamed.

"Can't help it Lexi. We missed you yesterday. It was quiet without you at home. For the most part at least." Jeff said.

"I missed you all too, but can you please stop trying to smother me to death?" Alex said.

"Fine. So how's your morning been? You look like someone woke you up way too early." Shannon said laughing.

"It's been awful. Stephanie called me to tell me that I start my new storyline next Monday instead of next Tuesday so I'm a bit pissed about that." Alex said.

"Don't worry. Once you get home, you can rest all you want." Jeff said smiling.

The car ride to Alex and Jeff's home, or the Hardy Compound as it was called by many, was quiet with Jeff and Shannon talking about ideas for new tattoo designs and Alex asleep with her earbuds in her ears. When they finally made it home, Alex got out of the car just to be tackled by two of her sisters, who were adopted as well, Skylar and Alyssia.

"Alex! We missed you!" Skylar said.

"It's been ever so quiet without you here!" Alyssia said.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna be permanently quiet if you two hug me any tighter." Alex choked out.

"Sorry. We just got excited." Skylar said as she and Alyssia pulled away.

"I can tell from the way it feels like you two bruised my ribs." Alex said, causing the trio to laugh.

Heading inside, Alex was immediately greeted with the sounds of Matt, Shane, and several of her other friends and siblings playing Virtua Fighter 5.

"You lose Shane! Now pass the controller!" one of the voices said.

"Aww! No fair!" Shane said.

Laughing, Alex put her bag down and ran in the living room with Skylar and Alyssia in tow to surprise their friends. The minute everyone saw Alex, the game got paused and everyone gave Alex a group hug, all the while they were telling her welcome back. Hearing this commotion had Jeff and Matt's girlfriends emerge from the hallway as well.

"Alex. Hey there." Jeff's wife Beth said.

"Hey Beth. Hey Reby." Alex said, walking to hug two of the women that she had grown to love like big sisters.

"We all saw your match against Tensai last night. Nice work, but it still makes me scratch my head wondering why the WWE gave him that gimmick. Would've been better if they just decided to bring him back as A-Train." Reby said.

"Well, Vince and the other higher-ups are weird like that. Like how they're trying to peg me with mentoring two of the rookie Divas." Alex said.

"Yeah. We heard about that from Matt. I'm sure you'll have fun with it." Beth said smiling.

"I hope so. With any luck these two have something resembling wrestling skill." Alex said sighing.

"That reminds me Alex. Me and Jeff did as much research as we could and it seems to us that you'll like these girls. They both seem to be like mirrors of you in more ways than one, so I'm sure you'll get along just fine with them." Matt said.

"I hope what you say will be true. Because I swear Monday's gonna slap me in the head before I know." Alex said groaning.

Once Alex put her bag away in her room and got her outfit from Monday out to wash, it was time for dinner. She took her spot at the table and after saying prayers, everyone ate. After everyone was done, the family went to the living room to watch The Hunger Games before bed. When the movie was getting to a climactic part, Gilbert Hardy came in from a day at work.

"Daddy! You're home at last!" Alex said, running to hug her father.

"I can say the same for you, Alex." Gilbert said, hugging her back. "Congratulations on getting the new storyline. I'm sure you've heard this from everyone else a bunch of times already, but I'm sure you'll like these girls."

"I hope so. The last thing I need is to get stuck mentoring girls that'll harass me." Alex said.

After the movie finally ended, everyone went to sleep. But all Alex could do was just lay in her bed and stare at the ceiling, lost in thought. 'Maybe I should take the advice everyone's giving me. I mean worst thing that could happen is that I'm stuck with another pair of future Barbie dolls.' Alex thought before she rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

The next few days Alex had at home were filled with as much fun as the Hardys could squeeze into five days. When Sunday came, Alex regretfully packed her bags and met up with R-Truth to head to the airport to leave for Denver, Colorado.

"So are you excited about meeting your new charges tomorrow?" Ron asked as they were boarding the plane.

"I guess I have no choice but to be excited. Everyone's been telling me I'll like these girls, so I'm taking their words for it." Alex said.

"Things will go fine. And if those girls harass you, just tell Vince or Stephanie and they'll penalize them." Ron said.

"And give the rest of the roster more of a reason to want to hate me? No thanks. If these girls so much as cross me wrong, let's just say I've got 10 friends that'll back me up." Alex said, popping her knuckles.

"OR you could just come to me or Kofi and let us know. You know, before you try to kill them." Ron said.

"Whatever you say." Alex said, putting her earbuds in and turning to 'For Whom The Bell Tolls' by Metallica.

* * *

It seemed as though as soon as Alex and Ron got on the plane, it landed in Denver. As soon as they left the plane, they went through the airport and got in the rental car that they were going to take to the hotel they were staying in for the week. After a few minutes in the car, Alex decided to take out her phone and text Stephanie to let her know they were there. Once she got a reply back, she read it over saying that Stephanie and Vince had AJ and Kaitlyn ready to meet her. Alex sent a message back saying she and Ron were headed to the arena before they were going to head to the hotel. As soon as they got to the arena, Alex immediately got her bags and headed inside to where Vince and Stephanie were waiting for her.

"Oh good Alexis. You're finally here." Stephanie said, meeting up with Alexis.

"Yeah. How could I forget that I'm gonna have to mentor new Divas? I'm sure this'll be loads of fun." Alex said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, when we told AJ and Kaitlyn who was mentoring them, they were bouncing around like kids on Christmas morning. At the very least, you might learn to like them." Stephanie said smiling.

"We'll see about that." Alex muttered. 'Yeah. I'm sure two pretty girls were excited about being mentored by the WWE's resident freak show. Oh well, there's no turning back now.' Alex thought.

"Here we are. My dad and your new charges are just beyond these doors. Good luck." Stephanie said smiling again.

"Thanks a lot Steph." Alex said, smiling and hugging Stephanie.

As soon as Stephanie left, Alexis took a deep breath. 'Beyond these doors huh? Well now, here goes nothing.' Alex thought as she opened the doors in front of her.

**I want to thank the two awesome people that have reviewed so far. With luck, I'll be able to post chapter 3 for this story and another chapter for my other story in progress, Rise and Shine. Just a personal shout-out, Foldintothenight and fuckyeahhvodkaandchocolates, you two are so awesome for helping me soldier on through writing my stories. =) To those of you reading this, stop right now and check out their stories. You'll love them so much.**


	3. When Alex Met AJ & Kaitlyn

**Thanks to the two awesome authors that've been reviewing and reading my story so far. I know I thanked you both last chapter, but I just wanted to say thanks again to Foldintothenight and fuckyeahvodkaandchocolates. =) This chapter may seem kinda long, but it's gonna help set up for events later in the story.**

Stepping through the doors in front of her, Alex was immediately shocked at the sheer size of the office Vince was going to be using for the week. 'Damn! This office is bigger than me and Jeff's art studio.' Alex thought to herself. She took the time to look around at the framed pictures that were on the walls when she saw one of her doing a moonsault to the Miz. 'Ha. I really beat Mikey in that match.' Alex thought, grinning. She was snapped out of her look-around of the room by Vince coming behind her and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Good morning Alexis." Vince said.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. McMahon." Alex said, a little breathlessly.

"I take it that you already met up with Stephanie before you made it here. If you would just come with me, I can take you to where April and Celeste are waiting for you." Vince said, gesturing behind him.

"OK." Alex said nervously.

The pair left Mr. McMahon's office and headed down the hall. The whole time they walked on in silence, Alex immediately started to feel sick. She just kept thinking about what was going to happen once she came face-to-face with her new charges. 'I've never mentored anybody before. The closest thing to something like this was teaching Ruby her ABC's. I seriously doubt that doing this is like helping a toddler learn her alphabets. Maybe I could just turn and run right now. It's not like Vince will even no-'

"Alexis, sweetheart. Are you feeling fine?" Vince asked, seeing as how Alex had stopped some distance away from him.

"Huh? Yeah. It's just, I'm so nervous about doing this. I already have problems with most of the roster. I know these two girls don't even know me, but what if they don't like me when I see them?" Alex asked.

"Well, if that happens, then I could always assign another Diva or Superstar to mentor them. But I seriously doubt that they'll hate you. When I told them you were going to mentor them, they wanted to start right then and there. So the way I see things, as long as you just be yourself, they'll like you just fine." Vince said smiling before he did something Alex hadn't expected: he hugged her.

Alex hadn't been expecting her boss, Vince McMahon, the man who was known for firing people, to actually want to hug her. She always had a feeling that he didn't like her as much as he liked Matt and Jeff. But the fact that he was hugging her now meant that he was supporting her mentoring these two Divas. It finally sunk in to Alex that she could do this. Whether or not these two Divas would like her, she was going to go through with mentoring them. As soon as Vince pulled away, they continued the rest of the way they were headed before they finally reached the room that AJ and Kaitlyn were in.

"Here's the room. When I left them, they were just talking to each other, so they shouldn't be so busy." Vince said, knocking on the door.

"Come in." said a voice from inside the room.

"Good luck Alexis." Vince said as he opened the door and he and Alex walked inside.

As soon as Alex walked in behind Vince, her eyes were immediately drawn to the two women in the room. One of the girls had slightly tanned skin, long brunette hair, and was wearing glasses. She was wearing a t-shirt that had a big picture of a Pikachu on it, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of high-top Converse shoes. The other girl was white, had hair that was blonde with black dyed into it, and was taller than the first girl. She was wearing a black t-shirt with several silver hearts as a design, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of boots. 'Oh fuck! They're both hot!' Alex thought as she felt a slight blush creep onto her face.

"April, Celeste, this is Alexis Hardy. Alexis, these are the two Divas you're going to be mentoring for the next few weeks." Vince said, introducing the three girls.

At first, neither one of the three girls said anything. All they did was stare at each other. Then Alex cleared her throat and extended her hand.

"Like Mr. McMahon said, I'm Alexis. But I guess if you want, you both can call me Alex." Alex said, blushing slightly. 'Stay calm Lexi. Resist every temptation you have to make out with the both of them right now.' Alex thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, April and Celeste each took one of Alex's hands and shook them vigorously.

"Ohmygod! I so can't believe this is happening right now! I thought it was just some joke that Mr. McMahon said you were gonna mentor us, but you're really hear with us!" AJ and Kaitlyn said at the same time, jumping up and down in place.

Hearing them say this instantly made Alex blush. 'Wait a minute! They were genuinely excited to meet me? Fuuucckkkk! I knew I should've just listened to what everyone was telling me. I'm such a dumbass!' Alex thought.

Alex laughed, but then she remembered that they seemed way too excited. "Wait. If you two don't mind me asking, why were you both so excited to meet me? Usually people are only this excited if they get the chance to meet John Cena or CM Punk or, hell, even Santino. What makes me so special to you two?"

"Well, for one thing, you're not a typical Diva like us, so that made us like you." AJ said smiling.

"Second, you have a kick-ass style choice. I mean, the fact that you wear muscle shirts and cargos makes you awesome. To me at least." Kaitlyn said smiling.

"And the big thing-" AJ said.

"That makes you awesome is-" Kaitlyn said.

"The fact that you're a geek like we are!" AJ and Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"Really? Usually people think my geekiness is something that I should hide. At least that's what most of the roster tells me." Alex said smiling and blushing.

"Well you must be talking to some really assholes if they tell you that." Kaitlyn said.

"Totally. I mean it's one thing to be a real deal geek who can do something like name all of the first 150 Pokemon. It's another to claim to be one just because it's the 'in' thing to do." AJ said.

Laughing at the two Divas in front of her, Alex started to think that maybe being with the two of them won't be so bad. "Oh, before I forget, I have to tell you two that I have to travel with you. So I guess we're gonna be roomies for a while." Alex said, mentally hoping they wouldn't say no.

"Sure thing. We get to spend loads of time with one of the coolest people on the roster today inside and outside of the ring. This is gonna be awesome." AJ said excitedly, bouncing in place.

"Yeah. I mean we won't have any problem with you traveling with us. As long as you aren't a neat freak." Kaitlyn said smiling.

"OK." Alex said, smiling back. Things actually went the opposite of how Alex had anticipated. She was actually starting to like AJ and Kaitlyn.

* * *

After talking for a few more hours, the trio decided to head to the locker room so Alex could put her bag there and get ready for the tapings of RAW tonight. The whole time she was getting ready, AJ and Kaitlyn were talking excitedly about actually being backstage.

"So Alex, who do you have to wrestle tonight?" AJ asked.

"Umm… If I remember right, I have to compete against David Otunga. Ughh….Fuck me! I don't want to go out against him. He brags about his Harvard education too much." Alex moaned.

"Otunga? Isn't he the guy that wears bow ties and sucks up to Laurinaitis?" AJ asked, a little confused.

"Yep. And now I get to go up against him. You guys'll be cool waiting here for me to go out there and fight him?" Alex asked.

"Actually, we wanted to go down to the ring and watch you. It's one thing to see you compete on TV and in old videos. But it's another to actually see you up close and personal." Kaitlyn said.

After a moment of thought, Alex decided to let them go out with her to watch her compete. As they went to the gorilla position to head out first, the tech guys started to play 'Holy Diver'. Once they got there, Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn soon made their way down to the ring. The whole time they were headed down, AJ and Kaitlyn were wishing Alex good luck. As soon as Alex did her own special entrance and Otunga came down, the timekeeper rang the bell to begin the match. After five minutes, Alex laid Otunga out for her finisher. She climbed the turnbuckle, did the Swanton Bomb, and pinned Otunga for the win.

Once the match was over and the trio of new friends were celebrating in before leaving the ring, the start of 'I Came to Play' sounded through the arena as the Miz made his way down to the ring, microphone in hand.

"Oh. Isn't this sweet? The resident psycho of the WWE finally made some other friends that are the same gender she is." Miz said mockingly.

"Oh look everybody. It's the most _un-see_ champion in WWE's history." Alex said into her own microphone, earning a chorus of laughs from lots of people in the arena.

"You're just jealous because I've actually held a major title unlike you." Miz said.

"Give me time Mikey and I'll be a world champ before you and the rest of my haters know it." Alex said.

"OK. I'll give you time. How does the first day in 20 years sound?" Miz asked laughing.

"Sounds good to me. Because by then, I'll have held either one of the world titles five times by then." Alex said smirking.

"You must think you're so great don't you? Well how about you fight me next week?" Miz asked.

"Challenge accepted. But you might want to consider training instead of staring at yourself until then." Alex said, dropping the microphone and leaving with AJ and Kaitlyn in tow.

When the trio finally made their way backstage and back to Alex's locker room, AJ was the first to say something about what just happened.

"OK. That was so awesome Alex. Totally beats watching you on TV." AJ said.

"Thanks. I hate having to deal with Mikey all the time though. Really grinds my gears." Alex said.

"Well, don't worry. Next week, you're gonna have me and AJ to back you up in case he tries to cheat." Kaitlyn said.

"Thanks. Now let's head to the hotel. I'm getting hungry and I seriously doubt if they'll be needing us." Alex said.

As the trio left, they were unaware of the fact that Miz and Otunga were watching them.

"That Hardy runt is really getting on my last nerve. Something has to be done about her." Otunga said angrily.

"I feel the same way, but what can we do? She's beaten the both of us before." Miz said. After saying that, the Miz was struck by an idea. Turning to Otunga, he asked, "David, how would like to work with me to take down Alex?"

**Looks like Alex is really liking AJ and Kaitlyn. Now all she's hoping for is that they can actually wrestle. But uh oh...Looks like the Miz and David Otunga have something in mind to get Alex. But what can it be? Stay tuned for Chapter 4. =)**


	4. What Did I Ever Do Wrong?

**I think that this may be possibly one of the most angst-filled chapters in this story. Read on to see what I mean.**

Once the trio got to the hotel and checked into their room, Alex decided to call Matt and Jeff at home and let them know how things went. But sadly, neither one of them answered their phones so she decided to send them a quick text to let them know that things went well with meeting AJ and Kaitlyn and that she was about to rest up. As soon as she sent the text, she fell back on one of the beds and sighed out loud. 'My god. I'm so tired. I know I should shower, but I'm starving. Maybe I should ask AJ and Kaitlyn if they would want to head down to the dining area with me.' Alex thought. As soon as she sat up, she saw that AJ and Kaitlyn were both staring at her.

"Umm….Are you two okay?" Alex asked. "You both are looking at me like I just grew an extra head."

"We were just wondering if you'd maybe want to head down to the dining area with us. Neither one of us got eat at the arena, so it feels like our insides are gonna start eating their way out through our stomachs." AJ said, hungrily.

'Holy shit! How the hell did they know what I was thinking? They probably could've taken just one look at m-' Alex was ripped out of her thoughts by her stomach growling, which had caused her to blush and AJ and Kaitlyn to laugh at her.

"Don't laugh! You'd be starving too if the only thing you've had to eat all day was a few granola bars. Let's head to the dining area now. If I wait any longer, I'm gonna end up like the guy from Alien who actually died by having the alien eat it's way out of him." Alex said, standing up from the bed and heading to the door with her new friends in tow.

"I totally loved that part! I remember when I first saw it, I leaped a mile in the air when it happened." Kaitlyn said laughing.

The whole time they were headed down to the dining area, the three girls were talking about everything ranging from favorite movies to who they've had celebrity crushes on. Alex was actually having fun talking to the two when suddenly she collided with someone who was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Owww! I'm sorry to whoever I bumped into, but it's dangerous to just stand around like a wall." Alex said, standing and rubbing her head.

"Ugghhh! You should be sorry, you little brat. Didn't your parents or those crazy brothers of yours ever tell you to keep your eyes peeled at all times?" snapped the voice.

'That voice….Don't look up, don't look up, don't look u-' "Oops. My bad Eve. I didn't see you there." Alex said apologetically.

"Oh yeah? Well you've got four eyes. Why not keep all of them open next time?" Eve said.

"I was keeping my eyes peeled. You were just standing around like the tree sapling you are." Alex said, getting irritated.

"Tree sapling. That's original. Well, I'll tell you something right now, you little sadist. I'd rather be a sexy sapling than be a fat log." Eve said, flipping her hair.

"Ooh. Somebody call the burn unit. You really got me with that one Torres." Alex said, feigning being hurt.

"Ha. Well, as much fun as it's been chatting, I have to leave now. I've got very _important_ things to worry about now. Oh and a heads-up you two, if you ever want to be mentored by a real Diva, you both should look me up." Eve said, smirking as she walked away.

After Eve left, Alex took a deep breath and decided to continue walking towards the dining area in silence. AJ and Kaitlyn noticed that Alex was noticeably quieter, but neither one of them could bring themselves to ask if she was OK. Once they got to the dining area, sat down, and ordered their food, Alex just stared down at her hands. 'How dare that bitch Eve say what she said to me? Does she not know I could rip her in half like a piece of paper?' Alex thought angrily. Once their food made its way to their table, the three friends ate in silence. As soon as they were done, the three walked back to their room in silence. Before they made it to the room, Alex decided to take a detour.

"Hey, you two head back to the room. I really have to head outside for a bit of fresh air. I'll be back soon." Alex said smiling.

"Sure. We'll see you when you come back. Stay alert of the people around you." AJ said before she and Kaitlyn left, heading back to the room.

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief, Alex ducked into an empty door and saw that she was in a closet. 'Finally, alone at last.' Alex thought. She leaned against the door and sunk down to the floor and started to cry. 'Of all the people to rag on, why does it seem like everyone wants to harass me all the time? I've never done anything to hurt any of them. So why do they want to make work and life hell for me?' Alex thought through her tears. She slowly reached down and pulled her fishnet arm warmers off to reveal line after line of scabbed over and pink scars going down both of her arms. Rummaging through her pockets, she finally managed to pull out the box cutter she always had. And biting down on her lip, she slowly dragged the blade of the box cutter across her left wrist once, twice, three times. No one, not even her family members, knew that she cut herself. She found it was the only thing she could do to help rid herself of all of the jeers, all the teasing, mocking, and torture she had to face all the time. As the tears gradually stopped and the fresh cuts she made on her wrists started to close over, she closed her box cutter, pulled on her arm warmers and headed back to her hotel room.

* * *

Once Alex got back to her room, she saw that AJ and Kaitlyn were both gone. She eventually got a text from AJ saying that they decided to head down to the laundry area to wash their clothes. She sighed in relief and went over to her bag to get her pajamas out. She then stripped out of her clothes and got in the shower. As soon as she stepped in, she held up her wrists so that she could clean the area where she had just cut herself. After she finished in the shower, she dried off, got dressed in her pajamas, and flopped down on one of the beds once she got Jack out of her bed. 'I wish Matt and Jeff still traveled with me. They'd never let this happen to me.' Alex thought as fresh tears threatened to roll down her face. She immediately wiped her face after hearing the door open. and seeing AJ and Kaitlyn come back with bags of clean laundry.

"-and that's why I think Batman is superior as a hero." AJ said.

"Whatever you say spitfire. Hey Alex. We hope you don't mind, but we took your things down to get washed too." Kaitlyn said.

"Thanks. I know it's early and everything, but I really want to go to sleep." Alex said yawning.

"We're feeling pretty tired too, so we'll go to sleep too." AJ said yawning too, crawling into one of the other beds.

"Yeah. After all, we do have to an appearance tomorrow morning. Wouldn't want to be dozing off in front of our fans, now would we?" Kaitlyn said smiling, taking the final bed.

"No. Because if we did, Vince would kill the three of us." Alex said laughing.

After all three friends got comfortable in their own beds, they said good night and turned off the lights in the room. But as AJ and Kaitlyn slept and snored peacefully, Alex laid awake staring at the ceiling. 'Maybe if I could just get everyone that cares about me together and tell them I cut myself, I can eventually stop. Who am I kidding? By the time I can even say 'Guys, I'm a self-harmer' they'll have me committed somewhere. I need to find someone to talk about this with. And fast.' Alex thought before drifting off into a restless sleep.

**Guess Alex has something that she needs to tell her friends and family. The big questions, along with Miz and Otunga plotting against her, are: a) What caused Alex to start cutting herself? & b) Will she eventually tell anyone? Stay tuned for chapter 5. =)**

**& also I really want to thank Foldintothenight and fuckyeahvodkaandchocolates for reviewing on every chapter of this. You two are seriously two of the coolest people ever. And always I want to send out a huge thank-you to everyone that has favorited and followed this story. All of you are so awesome. =)**


	5. Alex Has Secrets

**Like the last chapter, this chapter helps to set up for what happens later in the story. This is Alex bonding more with AJ and Kaitlyn & more of Miz and Otunga plotting.**

The next morning, Alex was the first one awake because of her insomnia. When she saw that it was a little after 7:00, she decided to put on her glasses and head to the bathroom to wash her face. Before she went in there, she rummaged through her bag and got out her pill bottles. Something that was a known fact among most of the WWE roster is the fact that Alex had Tourette's Syndrome, bipolar disorder, ADHD, and clinical depression, so she has to take her medicine for each thing at least once every day. There have only been a few times where she forgot and she was an emotional wreck, which had led up to some of the rumors that some of her co-workers liked to spread around and some of the teasing she had to put up with. She headed to the bathroom, careful not to make any noise and not wake either AJ or Kaitlyn. As soon as she took her pills, one from each bottle, she dashed back out and put the bottles back deep in her bag just before AJ had started to thrash around in her sleep.

"No! Stop right now! Stay away from me!" AJ shouted, right before she sat up in bed panting, a thin sweat coating her forehead.

Confused, Alex got up from her bag and went over to her friend. "AJ, are you okay? That sounded like one hell of a nightmare you were having."

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that I have this old stuffed cat that I usually sleep with, but I must've forgotten it at home. This may sound weird, but whenever I sleep with my cat, I usually don't have nightmares." AJ said, blushing slightly.

"Doesn't seem weird to me at all. You may not have noticed, but I actually have my own little bunny I sleep with myself. It's a gift I got from my dad and my brothers when I was really young and I've been sleeping and traveling with it ever since." Alex said smiling.

"I can tell from the way you were cuddled up with that little rabbit. It's really cute. For a skeletal rabbit that is." AJ said laughing.

"Well, thank you." Alex said laughing as well.

"You know, Kaitlyn might be asleep for awhile. How about me and you head down to the dining area and eat breakfast before she wakes up?" AJ said.

"Sure. But I'm headed down in my pajamas. I really don't feel like changing right now." Alex said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." AJ said as she and Alex got off of AJ's bed.

As the two left the room, they closed the door quietly behind them. As soon as they got in the hallway and were some distance away from their room, they started a conversation about Pokemon.

"And honestly I think Misty was the best girl for Ash to have with him. I mean no offense, but May only wanted to go as an excuse to travel and Dawn just wanted cute Pokemon." Alex said.

"I agree. Honestly, the whole series would've been a classic if it just ended after Ash won his way through the Kanto region." AJ said.

"Totally. But I guess the creators see something in making it way long." Alex said, shrugging.

When they finally made it to the dining area, they sat down and ordered their food and something to drink before launching into another conversation about the latest Batman game that had came out. As soon as they got what they ordered, they ate and drank in silence. Once they were finished, they got up from the table and left the dining room, content and eager to get ready for the day.

* * *

Back in the room, Kaitlyn had woken up to find that neither one of her friends was in the room. 'They must've gone down to eat. I'd better go take my shower before they come back.' Kaitlyn thought. As soon as she got out of bed and got her things to take a shower and get dressed, she accidentally tripped over Alex's bag. 'Oh damn it! I'd better put Alex's stuff back in her bag. Wouldn't want her to think I was going through her stuff.' Kaitlyn thought. She was nearly done putting Alex's clothes, her Nintendo DS, and her accessories back in her bag when she came across Alex's pill bottles. 'What the hell? Vyvanse, Seroquel XR, Zoloft, Orap? Why does Alex have these pills with her? I know, I'll just ask her about it when she and AJ get back.' Kaitlyn thought.

By the time she done with her shower and got dressed, AJ and Alex were just coming back to the room.

"Morning Kaitlyn." AJ said, hugging her best friend.

"Morning AJ, morning Alex." Kaitlyn said, nervously.

"Morning. Why do you look so nervous?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well, Alex, I accidentally tripped over your bag on my way to the bathroom and as I was putting your stuff up, I found these." Kaitlyn said, holding out Alex's pill bottles.

Seeing the four bottles made AJ gasp and Alex get pale. Almost mechanically, Alex walked forward, took her pill bottles, and put them in her bag.

"Alex? Is there something you're not exactly telling us?" Kaitlyn said, standing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Umm….You see, the thing is, is…." Alex said as she started to tremble.

"Alex, whatever it is, you can tell us. We're your friends. We're not gonna turn our backs on you or anything." AJ said, walking over to Alex and hugging her.

Looking up at AJ and over at Kaitlyn, who nodded, Alex took a deep breath and said, "The reason why I have these different prescriptions for four different kinds of medicine is because of the fact that I have a crazy mix of ADHD, clinical depression, Tourette's Syndrome, and bipolar disorder. I have to take one of each of these at least once every day because if I don't, then I get all mood swingy and crazy. I've been like this ever since I was about 9." Alex didn't even realize she was holding her breath after she finally breathed out after she finished explaining why she had the pills.

"Oh man. I had no clue. That's something Vince didn't tell us. I guess he was just waiting for you to tell us when you were ready." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah. Maybe that's why some of the Superstars and Divas that saw us and knew about you mentoring us said 'Good luck with the basket case'. What horrible things of them to say." AJ said frowning.

"Thanks for being so understanding you two. I just can't believe after one day, we've already gotten so close." Alex said, hugging her two new friends.

"Well, us girls gotta stick together. Especially if the three are a trio of geeks." AJ said laughing.

"Yeah. And two of the girls can't reach the top shelf at some of the places we're at." Kaitlyn said, earning playful shoves from her friends.

Laughing together with AJ and Kaitlyn after having told them about her various mental illnesses had Alex feeling a whole lot better. 'I can't believe how understanding they were. Usually when I've told people outside of my family about my illnesses, they just look at me like I'm a psycho. Maybe I can finally gather up the courage to tell them about me cutting myself. Hopefully, they won't run for the hills screaming.' Alex thought to herself.

* * *

"Damn. How is it that between the two of us we couldn't come up with some way to take down that mental patient Alexis?" David asked angrily.

"I don't know. You'd think two of the smartest people in the WWE today would have thought of something by now." Miz said.

"Well, think. What is there that we can use to humiliate her and make her life hell?" David asked.

"Sounds to me like you two are coming up with a devious plan." a female voice said.

Looking up from the table they were sitting at and snapping out of their thoughts, Miz and Otunga looked around to see that the female talking to them was none other than Eve Torres.

"Yeah we are. In case you wanted to know, me and Otunga are trying to come up with a way to take down the head case known as Alexis Hardy." Miz said.

"Really? You two can't come up with one way to take her down? You should've come to me sooner. I already have the perfect way in mind." Eve said, an evil smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Well don't just leave us hanging. Tell us what it is." Otunga said impatiently.

"Gentlemen, this may be the start of a beautiful partnership." Eve said, sitting at the table with the two men.

**Now that Alex is comfortable with the fact that her friends know about her mental illnesses, she feels as if a bunch of stress has just left her. Now all she has to is come out with the fact that she's a self-harmer to her newly made friends, her other friends and her family as well. But uh oh, what does it mean now that Eve has decided to step up and help the Miz and Otunga? Stay tuned for chapter 6. =)**

**& I know I've been saying this for the past few chapters, but I just want to say thanks to Foldintothenight and fuckyeahvodkaandchocolates. They are two of the coolest people you could ever hope to talk to. And their stories are epic as well. Don't just take my word for it. Stop reading here and head over to one of their stories. You are really gonna love what they have. =)**


	6. Training with the Rookies

**Believe it or not, I actually had trouble trying to think of two Divas for AJ and Kaitlyn to have to compete against. Until I remembered their little feud they had going for a while with the Divas of Destruction (Beth Phoenix and Natalya).**

It was some time after Alex had told AJ and Kaitlyn about her mental illnesses and the three friends were all just laying on their beds in the hotel room thinking of something to do. AJ was reading through a stack of Batman comic books she had, Kaitlyn was playing a game on her PSP, and Alex was listening to music by one of her favorite bands when she was suddenly hit with a sudden realization. Moving to look through her bag for her copy of the match card for the night, she looked for the Divas match and saw that AJ and Kaitlyn were slated to go up against the tag team of Natalya and Beth Phoenix. 'Oh hell! That's something I meant to do earlier yesterday! Help train these two.'

Seeing Alex start to fidget and freak out, Kaitlyn looked up from her PSP and went to sit beside her friend.

"Alex, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Kaitlyn said, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Um, Kaitlyn, I have to ask you something. When exactly was the last time you and AJ actually had a match?" Alex asked, stumbling over her words.

"Hmm…..Last time we had a match was, like, two weeks ago on NXT. Why do you ask?" Kaitlyn said.

"Well, you two have a match tonight. On SmackDown." Alex said.

"Really? That's awesome!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"No! Not awesome! Not awesome in the least!" Alex shouted.

"Why not? Me and AJ get to be on one of the big shows as actual wrestlers. It's not like we have to go up against anyone like Kane of the Big Show." Kaitlyn said, laughing. "Do we?"

"No. Actually, you two have to compete against Beth Phoenix and Natalya." Alex said, immediately causing Kaitlyn to go pale.

"Oh shit! AJ, get up right now! Alex is gonna help us train!" Kaitlyn said, running to get her duffel bag and put on her shoes.

"What? Why? I just got to a good part in this one." AJ whined, shaking her comic book at Kaitlyn and Alex.

"Well, unless you were paying any attention to a single thing we were just saying, you and her have a match against Beth Phoenix and Natalya. Tonight!" Alex practically shouted, running to get her own duffel bag and her phone.

"Huh? Why didn't you two tell me sooner instead of trying to be all formal about? Let's go to the gym and train! Now!" AJ said, throwing her comic book to the side, grabbing her own duffel bag and running to the door.

Running down the hallway to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator to reach the fourth floor, the trio almost knocked over the incoming trio of the Miz, David Otunga, and Eve Torres.

"Sorry you three! We're kinda in a hurry here!" Alex shouted over her shoulder.

"Damn it Hardy! Just knock us over next time, why don't you?" Otunga shouted back.

Not hearing what Otunga said, Alex and her friends continued running, taking the stairs three at a time. Meanwhile, back in the hallway, Miz, Otunga, and Eve were trying to regain their composures after nearly being trampled.

"So what's this brilliant idea you wanted to tell us that couldn't be told down in the dining room?" Miz asked Eve.

"Well, you two know how Alex is always wearing those arm warmers of hers? I know the reason why." Eve said, smiling evilly.

"Well, spill it. Don't leave us hanging here." David said insistently.

"OK. The whole story behind why she wears those things is….."

* * *

"All right. Come at me one more time AJ!" Alex said, panting slightly.

AJ nodded her head and went to lock up with Alex, trying to set her up for an armbreaker. Alex reversed her way out of it and threw AJ into one of the corners before charging at her and hitting her with a flurry of punches. Outside of the ring, Kaitlyn was gripping her side and gasping, trying to breathe as well as she could. 'Damn! Who would've ever guessed that an 18 year old could have this much strength and power? She's beating me and AJ like we're nothing.' Kaitlyn thought. Back in the ring, AJ managed to fight her way out of the corner and was hitting Alex with an impressive flurry of kicks and punches. She over calculated how high she should kick, so instead of hitting Alex with a kick, her foot grazed the air above Alex where she had ducked down. Alex took AJ's momentary state of confusion as a chance to hit her with a leg sweep that brought her down. As soon as AJ landed on her back, she looked up at her mentor, panting. 'Wow. Now I know why Alex has held all of the different titles she's had in the past. She's so strong for someone her age.' AJ thought. Lying on her back, she was expecting Alex to hit her with a standing moonsault, but instead Alex held out her hand and helped AJ up before rolling out of the ring to help Kaitlyn walk over to a bench to lay down on.

"Wow you two. That was some hell of a practice match. You both have an impressive amount of skill." Alex said, in between breaths.

"Thanks. We've actually had lots of training at wrestling schools and in other indie promotions, that way, once we made it big somewhere, we'd actually be able to show people that having women in a pro wrestling ring isn't a bad thing." Kaitlyn said, catching her breath and rubbing her side.

"Well, with a match like the practice match we just had, you both should be able to show Vince that women here need a fair amount of on-screen time and attention just like the men do." Alex said, smiling at her friends.

"We can only hope. Maybe Mr. McMahon will finally see that Divas are good for more than just being magnets for drawing people in." AJ said, breathing hard.

"Yeah. Now let's go shower up before we head to the arena. I seriously doubt anyone would want to be around three sweaty and panting girls." Kaitlyn said, standing up from the bench.

"Good idea. I've got a match against Jack Swagger tonight and I seriously don't want to win on account of the fact that my B.O. knocked him unconscious." Alex said laughing.

Laughing along with her, the trio head to the showers unaware of the fact that John Cena, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, Sheamus, and Randy Orton were watching and recording their practice match.

"Damn. Those two new girls got chops. They actually had Alex beat there a few times." Punk said amazed.

"Yeah. Well, at least, Vince had the right idea giving them to Alex to mentor. She could help them rise to the top." John said.

"Totally. Plus, did you guys see the way Alex was talking and laughing with them? They might be just what Alex needs to finally stop being so defensive and scared all the time." Kofi said.

"We can only hope. Alex deserves to have some kind of happiness. Especially after everything she's been through here." Punk said, immediately covering his mouth.

"I don't get it. What exactly has the lass been through?" Sheamus asked.

Elbowing Punk, R-Truth cleared his throat and said, "Well Sheamus, you haven't really been around long and you've only really been friends with Alex for a year now. I guess we could start by telling you a little about our young friend. So, for starters,…."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Miz asked Eve.

"Yep. Every word I've told you is true. She's a self-harmer and it's all because of the fact that me, some of the Divas of the past, and some of the other Superstars broke her. If it weren't for the few friends she's had and those damn overprotective and happy-go-lucky brothers of hers, not to mention her legions of fans, we could've had her gone and out of the company forever." Eve said, a bit angrily.

"Well, in my book, this is perfect. Now all we have to do is let her little pets know about this and we'll be one step closer to having her gone." Otunga said.

"OK. And I think I may have just figured out a really good way to do so." Miz said, smirking. 'Just you wait you little freak. You're gonna be sorry the day you ever decided to cross paths with the most must-see champion in WWE's history.

**Alex's fears about having to teach AJ and Kaitlyn are now behind her after having an intense training bout with her new friends. Meanwhile, on the side of the heels, Eve has given the Miz and David Otunga a spot of info that could prove to be the undoing of Alex's newly found friendship. Could this really spell the end for Alex's career and friendships? Stay tuned for chapter 7. =)**


	7. AJ and Kaitlyn's First Match

**Sorry this chapter took so long for me to post. College kept interfering with me typing anything for either one of my stories in progress. With luck, I'll have another chapter up later today (for this story & Rise and Shine). =)**

It was finally time for SmackDown to begin for the night. Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn made it to the arena earlier in the day, so they spent time warming up until their respective matches were going to begin. Alex had to fight against Wade Barrett and AJ and Kaitlyn had their match against the Divas of Destruction.

"Ohh. Guys, I'm feeling super nervous right now! What if we go out there and lose horribly?" AJ asked, looking worried.

"AJ, if we lose, then we'll just pick ourselves up and go on to the next fight." Kaitlyn said.

"She's got a point there AJ. Not everyone wins every match their in all the time. I mean, if you look at my win-loss record, you'll see that I've had my fair share of losses. But, I don't let it affect me. I just get up, shake it off, and move on to the next fight." Alex said, smiling comfortingly at AJ.

"Do you really think we have a chance at all tonight? I mean, have you seen what Beth and Natalya can do to Divas like us?" AJ asked.

"Yes. But, you shouldn't let that get to you. Just go out there and do your best." Alex said, giving them both a thumbs-up.

"Just to be on the safe side, could you come down and sit ringside and watch us? It'd make me feel better." AJ said.

"I don't know. I've got my own match against Barrett and from what I've seen he's pretty bru-" Alex was cut off by looking over at AJ, who was giving her puppy dog eyes and pouting. "OK fine. But if I lose, I'm gonna make you pay Lee." Alex said grinning.

"Yay! Thanks Alex!" AJ said, hugging Alex.

The hug was something that Alex was not expecting. Sure she hugged her dad and her brothers and her sisters and her other friends, but to actually get a hug from someone she's barely known for two weeks and who had accepted her, mental illnesses and all, had Alex tearing up slightly. She soon found herself returning the hug and being the one to break it.

"Alex? Are you OK?" Kaitlyn asked. "Looks like you were starting to tear up a bit there."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just got something in my eye. That's all." Alex said, laughing nervously.

"Oh. OK. Well, we'd better be headed down to the gorilla to get ready and head down to the ring." Kaitlyn said.

Leaving with her new friends, Alex thought 'This only helps further cement the fact that I need to tell everyone about me cutting myself soon. The more I hold it in, the more it's gonna be hard to tell.'

* * *

The trio soon made their way to the gorilla position and headed out together to 'Let's Light It Up'. As soon as they got in the ring, the Divas of Destruction made their way down and did their own entrance, Alex hopped out of the ring as the timekeeper rang the bell to start the match. It started with AJ and Natalya locking up in the middle of the ring and AJ reversing her way out of it into an armbreaker and eventually breaking it to start raining punches before Natalya got her with a discus clothesline. AJ managed to make the tag to Kaitlyn before things got too sticky and Natalya tagged out with Beth. Kaitlyn had Beth beat for most of the match until Natalya jumped in the ring and punched Kaitlyn from behind. AJ then leaped in the ring and fought Natalya onto the outside of the ring, distracting Beth long enough to let Kaitlyn hit her with her finisher. Kaitlyn then pinned Beth '1, 2, 3' and the Chickbusters were declared the winners. AJ, Kaitlyn, and Alex then began to celebrate in the ring over the fact that AJ and Kaitlyn won their first official match on SmackDown.

As they made their way backstage after the match, AJ and Kaitlyn were chatting excitedly with Alex, saying everything from 'Thank You's' to talking about her training them paying off.

"Guys, it wasn't just me. You two were the ones actually out there in the ring fighting against Beth and Nattie." Alex said.

"Yeah, but without you training us so hard, we probably wouldn't even have stood a chance against them." AJ said, smiling.

"She's right, you know. I mean, me and AJ never had a trainer as tough and hardcore as you, Alex. And we just want to say thanks." Kaitlyn said smiling.

"No problem, you two. Any time. I mean, after all, that's what friends are for." Alex said, smiling at her friends. She was then ripped out of her chat by Wade Barrett making his way down to the ring. "Oh fuck! I'm late for my match! You two'll be fine in here long enough for me to go out there and fight Wade, right?"

"Sure. We're just gonna hit the showers anyway. Good luck with your match." AJ said, smiling.

"Yeah. What AJ said. Go kick Wade's ass Alex." Kaitlyn said grinning, giving Alex two thumbs up.

"OK. Here I go!" Alex said, dashing out of her locker room.

* * *

As soon as Alex got to the gorilla position, the tech crew was already playing 'Holy Diver'. After Alex did her entrance, her match began. Ten minutes later, she was pinning Wade and won her match. When she was about to make her way back to her locker room, she was stopped in the ring by David Otunga's music playing.

"Well isn't this just too precious? The WWE's resident basket case won another match. And she made some friends too." Otunga said into his microphone.

"Why thank you sir. I'm sure everyone remembers the ass-kicking I gave you Monday." Alex said smirking.

"You think you're just such a clever person, don't you Hardy? Well, I've got news for you: You aren't." Otunga said, staring down at Alex.

"Oh really? Says you and what army?" Alex asked mockingly.

"Well, now that you mention, it's the army of myself, the Miz, and Eve Torres. And seeing as how you have a match Monday against the Miz, he has a proposition for you." Otunga said.

"Ooohh. I'm shaking now. What kind of proposition were you three asses able to come up with the brain you share?" Alex asked, mock fear in her voice.

"If you win, then you and your new little friends can do to us whatever you guys want. If the Miz wins, then you have to take of those arm warmers of yours on national TV." Otunga said, with an evil smile on his face.

Hearing the second part of the proposition made Alex go pale. 'Take off my arm warmers? On national TV? That'll mean that everyone'll know before I can break it down myself.' Alex thought to herself. With a shaky voice, she looked Otunga in the eye and said "Fine. I accept Mikey's proposition. But of course, there's no way in hell that he's gonna beat me. Because Hardys don't lose to losers." With that she dropped her microphone and left the ring, Otunga smirking behind her, thinking 'You say you have him beat, but just wait until Monday you little freak. Then we'll be one step closer to getting rid of you.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was completely unaware of the fact that Eve had found her locker room and was in there with AJ and Kaitlyn, who had grown curious.

"I don't get it. Why's it such a big deal that Alex take off her arm warmers? If anything, I think her arms will be cooler without them on. Even if they are pretty cute." AJ asked.

"Who knows? I mean this is the Miz and David Otunga we're talking about. They could just be coming up with some kind of scare tactic to steal fans from Alex." Kaitlyn said, a bit angrily.

"Yes indeed. I mean, what is the big deal with Alex's arm warmers anyways? I mean, it's not like she's been wearing them her whole career, now has she?" Eve asked deviously, making AJ and Kaitlyn jump in surprise.

"What the hell do you want Torres?" Kaitlyn asked, leaping up from her seat defensively.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to take a walk around. Until that interesting little bit came up." Eve said.

"Well, I suggest you leave now. Unless you want us to land some perfect combos on that non-existent ass of yours." Kaitlyn said, popping her knuckles.

"Fine. I'm leaving. But if I was either one of you two, I'd be a little wary of your 'mentor'." Eve said, as she spat the last word and left.

"That hag has no clue what she's talking about. Alex is awesome. I'm sure whatever's nagging at her, she'll tell us soon Kait." AJ said smiling up at her friend.

"Yeah. Let's just wait for Alex to get back so we can go to the hotel and eat." Kaitlyn said, sitting back down in her seat.

As Alex made her way back to her locker room, she couldn't help but feel everyone staring at her. 'Great. I thought the staring from the people that knew was bad enough. Just wait till Monday if I lose. NO! I won't lose! I've been trained by two extremists who keep the audience guessing. I will win Monday. I will beat Mikey. And finally, I will tell my family and friends about me cutting myself. This I swear!' Alex thought to herself.

**Read and review. Alex is more and more determined to let her friends and family members know about her self-harm issues, but Otunga's unforeseen bump in the road may cause that to happen sooner than she wants. Will Alex be able to beat the Miz? Stay tuned for Chapter 8. =)**

**Many thanks and much love to the people that review, follow, and favorite this story as well as my other ones. Special shout-out to Foldintothenight, fuckyeahvodkaandchocolates, and AgentNeonVenom13. These are three of the coolest writers I've had the privilege of talking to and bouncing ideas off of for my own stories. And to those of you still reading this note, stop right now and go read their stories, especially AgentNeonVenom13's saga, Harley Adams, Vampire Slayer. This is probably one of the best sagas I've ever read. Especially since the main character goes with Jeff Hardy so perfectly. ^^ **


	8. Alex Reveals the Scars

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. This is probably _the _most emotional chapter in the story, next to when I first established that Alex was a self-harmer. I know it's long, but it won't disappoint. Read and review.**

After the SmackDown tapings were finished and the trio made their way back to the hotel, Alex immediately called Matt and Jeff. She really wanted to get everyone together and be sure to let them know about her cutting issue soon because she didn't want everyone she loved and cared about to start scorning her as soon as they found out when the rest of the world would. Not soon after she made the call, Jeff answered after the phone rang for a few seconds.

_"Alex? Oh thank God you called us. You mind telling what the hell it is that David Otunga means by you taking off your arm warmers if you lose to Mizanin? And why the hell did you start looking pale after he gave you that ultimatum?" _Jeff asked, worry evident in his voice.

"It's just something I need to talk with you guys about. But I don't really feel comfortable doing it over the phone. Do you think it could wait until I make it back home tomorrow? It's something that everyone needs to hear." Alex said, slightly trembling.

_"Sure thing sis. Are your new friends coming back here with you too? It's just so that we know whether or not to get the guest rooms ready."_ Jeff said.

"Yeah. I already asked them ahead of time, and they have no problem coming to stay at the Compound for a few days." Alex said.

_"Cool. And don't worry. It'll probably be either me or Matt that picks you and your friends up from the airport so just be on the lookout for us. You should rest up so that way you can tell everyone what it is you need to get off your chest. And, like I said earlier, don't worry. Whatever it is you have to tell us won't make us hate you. As long as you admit it, we'll still love you no matter what." _Jeff said.

Hearing one of her older brothers tell this had an already emotional Alex start to tear up. 'Wow. I'm being so stupid. How could I ever think that the people closest to me would ever think I was some kind of psychopath? If they've been willing and able to put up with my mental illnesses, then I should've known that they'd be able to take it if I told them about my scars and me cutting myself. I'm such an idiot.' Alex thought to herself.

_"Alex? You still there?" _Jeff asked, worriedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was just thinking about something. I'll be sure to go to sleep soon. The sooner I can tell everyone about this, the better I'll feel." Alex said, tears running down her face.

_"OK. I'll be going to sleep soon myself. Good night Lexi. I love you." _Jeff said around a yawn.

"I love you too Jeffy. I'll see you all tomorrow." Alex said, ending the call.

Alex hadn't even realized she was crying until AJ and Kaitlyn came back to the room from the dining area and AJ looked at her, worry evident on her face, and asked her "Alex, are you feeling OK? Are you hurt or feeling sick?"

"Huh? Oh. I guess you could say I was feeling a little sick. I just got off the phone with one of my brothers and I started feeling a little homesick. Traveling's fun and all, but I really miss North Carolina right now." Alex said, wiping her face.

"I know the feeling. I really kinda miss my family back in New Jersey right now. But just think, tomorrow, you get to head back home for a few days and me and Kait finally get to meet your brothers. I'm so excited I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all tonight." AJ said happily.

"She's right you know. I can get why you must be the most homesick wrestler on the roster because you're so young Alex. Plus, with your brothers, you always had big pieces of North Carolina with you. So I'm with AJ. Tomorrow we get to go with you to your home, chill at your place, and meet some of the guys that have made the WWE awesome." Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"Yeah. I can already tell that you two will fit in quite nicely with everyone else in my crazy family." Alex said laughing. "Now I suggest we all catch some shut-eye so that we can make the flight."

"Good thinking." AJ and Kaitlyn said.

Once the trio of friends settled into their beds, AJ and Kaitlyn drifted off into a peaceful night's rest while Alex stared at the ceiling for a bit. 'I will tell them tomorrow. I will not chicken out when I finally tell my family the biggest secret I'm guarding. And I will accept how they treat me from then on, whether it's lovingly or not. This I swear!' Alex thought to herself before drifting off into her own peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn were wide awake at 8:05, getting ready for their flight to North Carolina. After they finished getting ready and checked out of the hotel, they departed for the airport. Once they boarded the plane, it took off and after flying for what seemed like minutes, the plane finally touched down in Raleigh. It took all Alex had to keep AJ and Kaitlyn from running off to try and find the Hardy Compound on their own and get lost in the backwoods of North Carolina. Alex was looking around for either Jeff or Matt until she saw her dad and two of her sisters, Skylar and Alyssia looking around for Alex as well.

"Sky, Lyssie! Over here!" Alex shouted, excitedly waving her arms to get her sisters' attention.

"Lexi!" Skylar and Alyssia shouted happily, running towards Alex while dodging the various other people.

The three sisters engaged in a group hug that involved lots of hugging, jumping, and happy squealing, all while AJ and Kaitlyn were excitedly whispering back and forth about seeing two of the other Hardys up close and personal.

"Kait. I think I'm seeing things, but I see two of the other Hardy kids." AJ said, whispering excitedly.

"You aren't AJ. Because I see them too. Oh my god! Oh my god! This is so awesome." Kaitlyn said whispering excitedly.

After finally being released from the group hug of two of her sisters, Alex finally took the time to introduce her sisters to AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Sky, Lyssie, this is AJ and Kaitlyn, or away from the ring, April and Celeste. AJ, Kaitlyn, these are two of my sisters, Skylar and Alyssia." Alex said, a bit breathlessly.

"Nice to meet you both. Thanks for keeping an eye out for our sister." Skylar said.

"Yeah. You both are two of our favorite wrestlers in the WWE now, even though you both are Divas." Alyssia said excitedly.

"Thanks a lot for that you guys. And if it goes without saying, we love watching you guys on the Hardy Show." AJ said smiling.

"Thanks a lot. Maybe you two can be guest stars on an episode in the future." Alex said smiling.

"Sounds awesome. Now let's get going. I'm ready to see the famous Hardy Compound." Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"Yeah. Good idea. Dad's over there probably thinking that we've all gone madder than we already are." Skylar said laughing.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'm ready to go see Daddy." Alex said happily.

As soon as Alex and the others went back to where Gilbert was waiting, Alex immediately hugged her dad, telling him that she had missed him a lot. After they broke their hug, the whole group made their way out to the car that Gilbert had driven to the airport. The whole drive back to the Hardy Compound was filled with excited talking, laughing, and playful shouting. In what seemed like virtually no time at all, Gilbert was pulling into the driveway of the Hardy Compound. As soon as everyone piled out of the car, AJ and Kaitlyn were immediately awestruck at the sheer spectacle of the place that Alex called home.

"Wow. It's even more beautiful to see in real life." AJ said.

"Totally. And just think. We get to stay here for the rest of the week too." Kaitlyn said excitedly.

Soon after they arrived, Matt, Jeff, and several of the other Hardys' friends and siblings came running to them.

"Alex!" they all shouted.

"Oh fuck!" Alex shouted, trying to run but failing as she was buried under a pile of her closest friends and siblings.

"We all missed you so much!" Matt said from the top of the dog pile on top of Alex.

"Thatsoundsfinebutcanyouallpl easegetthefuckoffofme?!" Alex said, her words muffled and a jumbled mess.

"What was that, baby sis?" Jeff asked.

"I think she wants us all to move because we're slowly crushing her to death." Shane said laughing.

"Aww hell! Then let's move!" Reby shouted, rolling off of Matt.

The whole welcoming party for Alex soon rolled off of her, revealing Alex looking confused and disheveled. Once everyone helped Alex get up from the ground, they proceeded to help her inside and lay her on the living room couch, all-the-while leaving AJ and Kaitlyn shocked and frozen.

"Well, that was certainly interesting to see." Kaitlyn said, after several minutes.

"It sure was. I guess Alex's family really misses her when she leaves out. I know I would." AJ said smiling. "Now let's head inside. I'm sure Alex might need some help in there."

Walking in the door of Alex's house, AJ and Kaitlyn were greeted by the sounds of Alex trying to calm her brothers and sisters down, along with Gilbert trying to re-establish some level of sanity in the house.

"Guys, I'm OK. I swear I am." Alex said, holding up her hands defensively.

"But are you sure? Because we could run you to the hospital and have a doctor check you out. You sure did get smushed by a lot of weight." Matt said worriedly.

"I'm fine. I mean I didn't get crushed to death so that technically means I'm fine." Alex said, waving her hands around.

"If you say so. Now I really think we should calm down before your new friends think we're a family of escaped mental patients." one of the other adopted Hardy kids, Ryuken, said.

"I'd say it's too late for that, but we've seen crazier people before." Kaitlyn said, laughing, causing the crowd in the living room to jump a little.

"Oh. There you two are. AJ, Kaitlyn, I feel the need to introduce you both to everyone else. This is Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon, Reby, Beth, Ryuken, Jiang-Tsai, Mokuba, Aelita, Alistair, and the little tyke Beth is holding is her and Jeff's daughter Ruby." Alex said, making all of the necessary introductions.

"Wow. You've got a pretty big family Alex. It's really awesome to meet you all. And thanks for allowing us to stay here until Monday." AJ said.

"No problem. And just know that whenever you two are here in North Carolina, just call or text us and we'll let you come crash with us." Matt said, smiling.

* * *

Later in the day, after AJ and Kaitlyn had gotten settled in at Alex's house, the duo spent the rest of the day playing around with the others until AJ was suddenly hit by a sudden realization. When she was in the middle of playing outside with the others, AJ pulled Alex aside and asked her "Isn't there something you forgot to do? Something relating to your arm warmers?"

Hearing AJ remind her of this had Alex freeze before saying "No I didn't forget. It's just that I was planning on telling everyone after we all rested up from playing. Just give me until then to get ready."

"OK. And don't worry about how we'll all react. We'll still be by your side no matter what." AJ said smiling.

"Thanks." Alex said, returning the smile.

Once everyone was done playing and they rested up, Jeff also reminded Alex about what it was she needed to tell everyone. Taking a deep breath, Alex stood up and walked to stand in front of the small group of her family and closest friends.

"OK. I'm sure all of you are wondering why it is that I wanted to have all of you gathered here today. The reason behind that is I wanted to admit that I'm a self-harmer. I've been cutting myself for the past few years." Alex said, tears already starting to form in her eyes.

At first no one in the room knew what to say. Everyone had looks on their faces that showed that they were trying to comprehend what it was that Alex had just admitted to them all. Then, Jeff was the first to actually say something.

"Is this true Lexi?" Jeff asked.

"Yes big brother. It is. Do you want to see the proof?" Alex said, a few tears already rolling down her face.

"Yes. Just to let us know that what you told us wasn't some horrible Punk." Jeff said.

With a shaky breath, Alex slowly took off her left arm warmer and then her right arm warmer, revealing to her family and friends the scars from the numerous times she cut herself. Standing from their places on the couch to walk up to her, Jeff and Matt each took one of Alex's arms, looked down at, and traced over the rows of scars she had given herself.

"Sis. Was this because of everything that Maryse and the other Divas kept saying to you all those years back?" Matt asked.

Alex nodded her head, then shook it. "Well, the thing is it did hurt something horrible when they kept saying things like I was fat or that I wasn't pretty enough to be a real Diva. But part of it also comes from when Dave and some of the other Superstars said that I'd never get to be on the same level they were on just because I was some dopey kid, to quote them. So I just started to take it out on myself that I couldn't reach their standards. It really hurt me, but I didn't want to go to Vince and just tell him that other members of the roster were being mean to me. Plus, I already had too many enemies. The last thing I wanted was to have even more members of the roster hate me." Alex said, tears freely flowing down her face.

"Oh man Lexi, we had no clue. Why didn't you just tell us about this? We would've taken care of them for you." Matt said.

"Because I knew you two weren't always gonna be there in case I needed someone to help me. So I decided to take care of the problem myself. And yes, it meant me getting on the bad sides of lots of people on the roster. But to some people that doesn't matter. They accept me and love me for who I am and that's all that's mattered for the past few years." Alex said.

"I totally get what you mean. It's like when I hit my own rough patch and I didn't want any of you guys to find out. I guess as a family we still need to build trust in each other." Jeff said. "In the future, next time something like this happens to you, just come talk to anyone of us. You know we'll always hear each other out."

"Totally. We can just try to work to a sensible solution instead of you trying to go all 'Jack the Ripper' on yourself." Matt said, hugging Alex, with Alex returning the hug.

Pulling away from Matt, Alex looked to see AJ and Kaitlyn rising from their seats and coming towards her. As soon as they came to a stop in front of Alex, she took a deep breath and before she could say anything, Kaitlyn and AJ pulled her into a hug. When they pulled back, Alex could see they were both fighting back tears.

"Guys? Are you two feeling OK?" Alex asked, looking up at her newest friends.

"Alex. The fact that this is the evil idea that Miz and his lackeys had in mind makes us both furious. This is something that's really in the best interest of the person who does it, not the people out to make said person's life hell." Kaitlyn said.

"She's so right. Usually self-harmers just need time and a really good support network to help them open up about it. And since you already have that here, including me and Kait, then you're already a lot closer to getting over your cutting problem than lots of other self-harmers." AJ said.

"You mean, you guys all accept me? Even though i cut myself like some sort of crazy person?" Alex asked, looking around the room at the faces of the people she loved the most in the whole world.

"Sure. I mean, scars or no scars, that doesn't change who you are on the inside. And that's an awesome little sister." Beth said, still sitting and holding Ruby.

Hearing her family and friends each tell her that they would love her no matter what caused Alex to blush furiously and smile widely. "Thanks everyone. Now, if nobody'll be too grossed out by it, I'd like to leave my arm warmers off for the rest of our time home. I never really get to take them off unless I'm showering." She said, while making her way to the kitchen. "Now that it's gotten late, let's all eat dinner and then gather in the living room and watch 'White Chicks'. I just know how much Matty and Jeffy love that movie."

"Sure thing. Come on guys. Let's all go eat now and we can probably fit in watching 'Corpse Bride'." Jeff said, following Alex, everyone else following suit.

As soon as everyone had gathered at the table and was eating and talking about various random topics, Alex suddenly thought 'Everyone took it so well. Just like Ron and Phil and the others I told two years took it. I never really stepped back and thought about it, but I've got a pretty awesome life and family. I guess that's why so many other kids look up to me, even though I'm just a few years older or younger than they are. Now I honestly can't wait for Monday. RAW's gonna be shot here, SmackDown is too, and I get to have some fun kicking Mikey's ass. Even if he wins and I have to take off my arm warmers and reveal to the world that I'm a self-harmer, I don't care anymore. I'm now comfortable with it all, as are my family members and all of my friends.'

**Now that Alex finally let it out that she cuts herself and her family & friends all reacted differently than she expected, she's finally getting the faith and confidence in herself to take off her arm warmers willingly and hopefully. The big questions now are: Will Miz beat Alex come Monday? And how will the WWE Universe react once they see that the anti-Diva that they all know and love cuts herself? Stay tuned for chapter 9. =)**

******Many thanks and much love to the people that review, follow, and favorite this story as well as my other ones. Special shout-out to Foldintothenight, fuckyeahvodkaandchocolates, and AgentNeonVenom13. These are three of the coolest writers I've had the privilege of talking to and bouncing ideas off of for my own stories. And to those of you still reading this note, stop right now and go read their stories, especially AgentNeonVenom13's saga, Harley Adams, Vampire Slayer.**


	9. Alex Tells the World

**I didn't really include a note at the end of chapter 8, but this is the last chapter of this story. I just want to thank everyone who has been supporting my story and reviewing and favoriting and following it. You guys are all awesome. =)**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Alex?" AJ said, trying to keep up with Alex as she headed to the gorilla for her match against the Miz next.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Well, except for me liking Nutella and asparagus." Alex said, walking at a fast pace.

"Maybe you should think things through. I mean, you already know that Otunga and Torres are gonna be ringside. And you have me and AJ there too, but what if a fourth member of team Miz comes down? You could end up losing." Kaitlyn said, trying to match Alex's walking speed.

"OK you two. I need you both to hear me out. This is something I have to do. Don't worry. I'll beat Mikey and I'll be able to tell the WWE Universe about my scars. I'd rather tell them about them myself than have some other person distort the truth and make it seem like I'm some type of raging psycho who gets off on doing stuff like this." Alex said, reassuringly to her friends.

After slowing their pace for a few brief seconds, AJ and Kaitlyn finally told Alex that they would let her do this. "Thanks you guys. Now let's go down where you two can watch me do what I do best. And that's put the arrogant and conceited in their place." Alex said, running forward and smiling. 'Everything will be fine. If the Universe isn't ready for what they'll see, then they'll just have to suck it up and get over it. These scars are part of who I am and I refuse to let the opinions of others get me down about them anymore.' Alex thought as she made it to the gorilla and was heading out with AJ and Kaitlyn following behind her. She noticed out the corner of her eye that Matt, Jeff, her dad, and all of her brothers and sisters were sitting ringside, surrounded by enthusiastic fans.

"Matt? Jeff? What are all of you guys doing here?" Alex asked after she ran over to where her family was.

"Well, since the shows for this week were gonna be in Raleigh, we wouldn't pass up the chance to see you in action. And against the Miz too. This is gonna be awesome." Matt said smiling.

"Really? Well thanks you guys. Watch me win in no time flat." Alex said, dashing away to get in the ring.

* * *

After the Miz made his way down to the ring with Otunga and Eve following behind him, the timekeeper rang the bell, beginning the match. Miz and Alex circled each other before finally locking up with each other in the middle of the ring. Miz tried to get out of the hold by trying to reverse into an armbreaker, but Alex did one of her own before throwing the Miz into the ropes. Once Miz came running back, Alex caught him with a clothesline and tried to go for a pin attempt, only getting a one-count. After Miz got up, he immediately hit Alex with a clothesline of his own which took Alex down. Once she was down on her back, Miz started raining down stomps that Alex was doing her best to block with her arms. Miz soon stopped his barrage and picked Alex up before throwing her into the corner. He ran at Alex preparing to clothesline her in the corner, but before he could make contact with Alex, she ran out of the way and charged at Miz while he was dazed in the corner and hit with a roundhouse kick. She was setting him up for a Twist of Fate when Eve jumped up on the turnbuckle and tried to start yelling at Alex. The referee in the ring yelled at Eve to get off while Otunga tried to slide in the ring and attack Alex from behind, only to be stopped by Kaitlyn throwing him into the ringside barricade. AJ took care of Eve by pulling her off of the ring and keeping her occupied. Alex then did her Twist of Fate, despite the distractions happening around the ring, and she pinned Miz and got the win. AJ and Kaitlyn slid in the ring to celebrate with Alex, along with her family members, who were allowed to hop over the barricade. The whole time they were celebrating, Miz and his partners had walked up the ramp. The crowd in the ring didn't notice they had microphones until they heard Miz start to talk.

"Why? Why the fuck is it that I can never beat you? I was so damn sure I had you this time." Miz said, rubbing the back of his head.

Getting a microphone for herself, Alex said "What can I say Mikey? I train while you just go around trying to start shit with anyone who won't help boost your ego."

"All this talk of egos is making me think of yours. After all, you wouldn't want everyone here and those watching to know your dirty little secret, would you?" Miz said, starting to smirk.

"Whatever are you talking about Mikey? Oh, you mean this secret right here?" Alex said, pointing at her arms.

"Yeah. It would be a dreadful shame if your loyal fans were to find out what you do to-Wait, the hell are you doing, you little creep?" Miz said, confusion etching the faces of him and his cohorts.

"Giving the fans what they want, no, what they need to see. I've been keeping this a secret for so long now that after I spilled to my awesome family and friends, I finally feel ballsy enough to let my fans know about it. AJ, be a lamb and hold the mic for me." Alex said, handing AJ the microphone.

Slowly, Alex took a deep breath and proceeded to remove her left arm warmer first and then her right arm warmer. After finally having both of them off, she took the microphone back and motioned for the cameraman to come forward. "You see, my loyal fans here in Raleigh and around the world, I am a self-harmer. These scars come from years and years of me being way too hard on myself. I am in no way advocating that all of you do this to yourselves because I am aware of the fact that a lot of you guys look up to me like I'm a hero to you guys. Well, rather than have you guys see this in some completely bullshit story or blog post online, I decided I'd let you guys know myself. This is probably the biggest thing I've ever done as far as making an emotional leap in this company. And whatever you guys want to say, I'll take like a man. I mean, after all, I have been raised and taught to just ignore my haters." Alex said, smiling and her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She had already started bracing for chants of 'Cutter' and 'Slashing Freak' to chorus from the WWE Universe, so she was shocked when instead her fans started to applaud her for her admission and started to cheer her. Looking around, she saw nothing but smiles on the faces of her fans and seeing this was something that made Alex immediately start to cry tears of happiness.

After feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see that AJ and Kaitlyn were both smiling at her. "I guess things went better than we thought they were. I think it's awesome you finally told the fans Alex. That way this won't torture you anymore." AJ said, smiling at Alex.

"Totally. I can't believe for a minute we doubted your decision to do this. We're sorry we had doubts in you, Lexi." Kaitlyn said, smiling and winking at Alex.

"No worries you two. Now that this is out of the way, I won't cut myself anymore and now that the fans know, people will probably see me as the same Alex Hardy I've always been." Alex said, smiling and hugging her new friends.

"Now that all of this is taken care of, isn't there a little matter that we have to take care of with Miz and Company back up the ramp?" Kaitlyn said, grinning evilly and looking up at where Miz, Otunga and Eve were frozen in place, in shock that their plan had failed.

"Oh yeah! Oh MIkey. I hope you three are ready for our little punishment game for you." Alex said, a devilish smile on her face.

Looking at her tormentors' faces immediately get pale, Alex laughed along with AJ, Kaitlyn, and everyone else in the ring with them. 'I guess now I get something resembling a happy ending. My tormentors can't torment me about my scars anymore, I've now got two awesome new friends, and a whole brigade of cheerleaders who will always have my back through thick and thin. I feel like I can do anything now. And by anything, I mean going after my first World Championship.' Alex thought, smiling. 'This could all be the start of something big and great.'

**Like I said up above, I just want to thank you guys for supporting this story all the way until the end. It was fun for me to actually write this sorta bio story that helps establish why AJ and Kaitlyn were already so close to Alex. Many thanks to the authors that have been my hugest supporters here: foldintothenight, fuckyeahvodkaandchocolates, and AgentNeonVenom13. These guys are seriously so awesome to talk to and reading their stories is seriously one of the funnest things I do when I read fanfics. Go check their stories out if you don't believe me. You're missing out on pieces of awesomeness. =)**


End file.
